


Wait Until You See It

by gardakuka



Series: Soulstorm [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst is Also Here as an Honourable Guest, But We Will Push Him Downstairs, F/M, Fluff, I am a Sucker for Solumate AU's, nothing special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardakuka/pseuds/gardakuka
Summary: Sandor Clegane thought these talks about colours are simple rumours. Until they weren't.
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Soulstorm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625113
Comments: 16
Kudos: 226





	Wait Until You See It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just giving myself a very short break between my other fanfics  
T-rating for Sandor's language  
*an obligatory warning about my rubbish English just in case*

His grandfather told him that pups are born the same as people - the world in front of them was full of black and white colours, with various shades of grey. The dogs stay like this for their whole life, and people eventually are starting to see different colours.

For Sandor, it didn’t make any sense. How it could be possible that the world around him was completely different from what he saw? He was told that there were three black dogs on a yellow field on Clegane family’s sigil, and how it could be possible if the field was completely grey? The dogs were black, yes, and that’s how Sandor understood that they were much better than the people around him. At least dogs stayed true to their colours.

His granddad told him that the world around Sandor will change one day - as soon as he will meet his soulmate. Granddad was explaining to him about the colours, tried to show which shade of grey resembled which real colour, but Sandor yawned every time these explanations were coming up.

His granddad was a nice man, gentle and honourable, but the old age didn’t have any compassion for his mind. Sandor checked with his both his parents, and even tried to approach Gregor to find out about all these soulmates and stuff, but his parents just shrugged and explained that the soulmate thing was an old tale - the same as all stupid stories about undead people or horses with a horn in their head which lived on some Northern island. And Gregor just laughed at one tiny stupid pup and tried to test his new sword skills on him straight away, so Sandor ran to the kennels and hid there. There was a bitch which just gave birth to a new litter of black pups, and she didn’t want to see anyone near her - except Sandor and his granddad.

So Sandor learned how to live in the completely black and white world, and every time someone was trying to convince the others about seeing colours, or finding their soulmate, Sandor just laughed and loudly called them stupid nits. After all, if a man who had already tasted the blood and blade was still believing in such a nuisance, he was nothing but a wanker.

Then the years passed, and the world around him didn’t change.

Then Lannisters made him to guard a crown prince, and sometimes Sandor started to think that with each year everything around him was becoming darker and darker. His granddad would probably say that it meant he was too far away from his soulmate. Sandor himself thought it was happening because of the rubbish wine he was able to get at the Red Keep.

Then their idiot of a King announced they will have to travel somewhere North. Sandor didn’t want to be anywhere near snow and cold winds (and the horned horses as well, if they existed after all), but he had to obey.

Then they arrived to a bloody cold Winterfell which was covered by snow and full of people - to the point that they were greeted by that large number of people they could make a small troop.

And then Sandor decided to pay attention to the members of the Stark family, and at the same time his head was struck by a pain and he almost fell from his horse. Bloody northerners with their bloody children, especially with their bloody daughters whose hair looked like a blood. Or a fire. After his face was burnt, Sandor never wanted to know what colour his granddad would call it - but now he finally knew.

_ Fuck. Fuck. Bloody Buggering Hells. _

When he was able to catch his breath, another thought struck him.

_ Am I a bloody wanker now? _

He was told later on that this girl was a daughter of Winterfell’s Lord. And her father decided to marry her off to a crown prince. Robert told them so in a solar which was assigned for Lannisters during their stay. Little prick Joffrey pulled a face and said he didn’t want to take this tall ugly girl as his bride, and deep inside Sandor wished he would have a chance to punch him in his face.

Robert shook his head and said that Joffrey should cherish Sansa Stark, as not everyone in this world was blessed to meet their soulmates, and the smirk on boy’s face became even uglier. Cersei then asked why did Joffrey didn’t tell her anything about finally seeing the colours, and Robert continued his story how Warden of the North approached him and shared the news about his daughter finally seeing the colours around her - thanks to the crown prince.

_ Not to the bloody prince, my ass. _

Joffrey went silent as if his small brains were calculating something, and the next day Sandor bumped into him walking together with Sansa Stark across the yard and playing the role of a perfect betrothed with whom she was able to talk about anything. Especially about the new colours all around her.

Sandor followed them for a while, and when he heard that Joffrey was calling her eyes green as an exotic meerkat, Sandor almost choked on his snort. Little lady of the Winterfell never went too far from the cold North, so she took Joffrey’s comparison as granted. Somebody needed to have a talk with her about the colours.

Her siblings were out of the choice.

Sandor was also not very sure about her parents - were they seeing colours? If yes, why did they let their daughter to wander around with the little prick?

He wasn’t able to trust anyone in this really sensitive matter, so Sandor decided to talk to the girl himself. After all, _ he _was seeing all these bloody colours because of _her_. Which meant they needed to talk. Well, because of that s-word.

He ambushed Sansa Stark when she was on her own, and came to her literally from out of nowhere (to be more precise - from the stables).

“Do you know what colour your eyes are?” he asked straight away.

Sansa Stark was scared by his sudden appearance, plus, taking into account she was seeing the colours now, she had got a nice and proper chance to see all different tones of red, brown, and rottenish yellow on his cheek (including the pure white of his showing bone), and in the end, Sandor decided that she was a brave one. After all, she didn’t run away with a horrified scream.

“Joffrey said they are… green?” she answered with a shaky voice, and Sandor snorted.

“Wrong,” he announced. “They are blue - like those roses you have in your glass gardens. And just to mention, there is no green meerkats at all.”

Sansa Stark made a completely unladylike snort.

“Have you ever seen them yourself?” she asked curiously.

“I haven’t,” Sandor shook his head. “But I am not an idiot to come up with something _ that _stupid.”

“I know,” Sansa nodded. “I asked my mother, and she told me about the meerkats. And about my eyes as well. And do you see colours too, Ser?”

“I do,” he nodded and grinned. “And I prefer when women are calling me by my given name.”

“All women?” Sansa Stark asked chewing on her lip.

“Only the ones which were able to change the colours around me,” he answered, feeling himself as if walking on a really thin ice. Or on the very thin blade of the Ice (which would make good friends with his neck in case he messed up while talking with Ned Stark’s daughter, soulmate or no). “So, I’d be grateful if you will call me by my given name.”

Then Sandor realised that when Sansa Stark smiled, her eyes were changing their colour just a little bit. And looked more like a spring sky.

Then, when he was able to walk next to her across the castle’s yard, her hand in his, he decided that the old age had spared his granddad’s mind after all.

Then he decided that he kinda liked to be a wanker.


End file.
